You Were Meant For Me
by rileymatthewspussycat
Summary: if i could tell her how she's everything to me, but we're a million worlds apart


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO**

Farkle was in his apartment getting ready to pick up his Smackle from the airport. It's been two weeks since they last saw each other..

As he was getting ready, there was knock on his apartment door. He walked over to door and opened it. There standing was his best friend, Riley Matthews.

"Riles, what you doing here?" he asked

"I came by cause I wanted talk to you." she drunkly replied

"Can't this wait? I have to pick up Smackle from the airport. Plus, You're drunk."

Smackle, right. His girlfriend and her friend. But he needs to know how she feels or else she'll regret it in the long run.

"I'm not drunk. I'm perfectly fine, Farkley!" she pouted

"Are you sure about that Riles? Come on, let me take you home." he offered

"No! I don't want to go home! Not until I tell you about how I feel about you."

"What do mean how you feel about me?"

"It's just that... I just wanted tell you is that I.. I can't bear to see you with Smackle. I wish that I could be happy for your relationship but.. I.." she drunkly sobbed

"What are you saying, Riles?" he asked, intrigued

Riley looked at Farkle's eyes and down at his lips. She was at lost, heart says yes but her mind says no.

"I like you, Farkle Minkus and I just one night with you. That's all I asked and then Smackle can have you all she wants." Riley drunkly confessed

All the feelings Farkle had for her as kid came running back. He knew in his heart that, he'll always loved Riley Matthews. He was shocked at her request. Should do he this?

"I don't want take advantage of you, Riles. I'm your best friend."

"I said am not drunk, Farkley! I'm just tipsy. I don't care if you're my best friend. I want this. I want you in me. Please."

In an instant Farkle got the hint, dropped his keys on the floor, cupped Riley's face leaned in and kissed her soft lips. He could taste the alcohol lingering in her mouth with hints of stawberries. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, he inserted in tongue inside her mouth. They fought for dominance, Farkle won. They broke apart from the kiss, catching their breath.

"Come on, let's take this to my bedroom." he said as grabbed her arm and lead her to his bedroom, without even thinking

Riley followed him. As they entered his bedroom, they began to undressing themselves. Once they were done, they face each other. Riley was in her panties and Farkle was in his boxer.

Farkle and Riley's mouth started to water as they stare at each other. The eye fucked each other. Riley was first to break eye contact, she touched Farkle's washboard abs.

"Are these even real?" she asked

"Of course, they are real. I worked long and hard to get them."

She grazed her hands over them, feeling how hard they felt. She was impressed.

"Let me have a taste."

Riley stepped forward towards him, leaned down and took his nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, Farkle's body tingled at the sensation. She began to suck it and play it with her teeth. She gave the same treatment to his other nipple. As she played with it, she lowered hand and began stroke his cucumber.

His flaccid shaft began to grow to her sensitive touch.

"Riles, oo I like how you touch me there." he groaned

She pulled apart from his nipple and focus more on his shaft. Her strokes intensify going up and down.

"Ooo! Riles, that feels good."

"Someone made a mess and I think someone should clean it up." she smirked

Riley kneel down, reached his boxer and pulling them down until they reached his ankles. He stepped out of them and then Riley came face to face with Farkle's eight inch shaft. His semen oozed out of his shaft.

Her eyes glisten at his shaft, she was hungry for some sperm. She leaned in and started lick his semen of his shaft. Her tongue gave long strokes, like she was licking popsicle. She ate of his semen and swallowing all of it.

"Mhmm, you taste really good Farks." as she said after she swallowed

Riley stood up and got back on her legs. Farkle looked her face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked

Without even saying anything, Farkle leaned in and licked the remaining of his semen on the side of her lips. Riley blushed at his action.

"You're right, I do taste good." he smirked

"Oh shut up and touch me already."

He smiled and reached in, touch her breasts through her bra. Riley moaned at his touch.

"This isn't enough, I need touch you more sexually."

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Riley's breast sprung out of their molds. Immediately, he brought his hands to touch her breasts as to his touch they were firm and soft. Riley titles her head back. Now, it was now his turn to give her the special treatment as she before with him.

"I can't do this here." Farkle annouced

"What?" she said totally confused

Completely ignoring her, he picked up Riley, wrapped her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her again. He walked over near his bed.

They broke apart the kiss and as they regain their breathing. Without warning, he threw Riley into his bed.

"I want to do it here." he said in a supposedly cool voice

"Farkley!" she screamed as she flew into his bed

He just laughed. Riley just glared at him.

"It's not funny," she pouted

"Come on let me, make it up to you. Lay back for me."

He went into the bed and he straddled himself on her hips. He leaned down and starting giving Riley wet kisses all over her body.

**OoOoOoO**

Outside of the bedroom, Farkle's phone vibrate and a picture of Smackle appeared. Since Farkle was busy, it was left to voicemail.

"Hey babe. I'm here at the airport. Where are you? Call me back."

**OoOoOoO**

Back in the bedroom, Farkle lower his kisses to her breasts. He took one in his mouth and began suck it's nipples like a baby while his hand play with their other breast, kneading, twisting and pulling it. Shivers was sent down her back.

"Uh ah, Farkle. Yes.." she moaned that escape from her lips

Farkle switched to her other beast giving it the same treatment as the other one. As he finished her with her breasts, he lowered himself even lower to face Riley's pussy. He pressed his nose on her mound and smelled her musky and sweet pussy through her panties. He moved his nose up and down which made Riley more wetter than she was. He inhaled the sweet scent as it fills his lungs.

Farkle pulled down Riley's panties exposing her wetness. He hungrily leaned in and began to eat Riley's pussy. He lapped his tongue up and down as he explore her further. He even ate her anus, rimming it.

**OoOoOoO**

Once again, Smackle phoned her boyfriend and once again she was sent to voicemail.

"Babe, where are you? I'm here at the airport. Call me back please, as soon as you get this."

**OoOoOoO**

Farkle centred himself at Riley's entrance. He teased her with tip of his shaft, rubbing at her hot entrance.

"Farks, don't tease me. Just put in already."

He inserted himself more into her. He felt her tightness clenching against his shaft.

"Deeper.."

Farkle pushed further and deeper. With each push his shaft disappeared into her pussy.

"She's a virgin." he thought as he reached her hymen.

"Riles, you're a virgin?"

She covered her face with her hands and embarrassly said yes.

"Hey, there nothing to be embarrass about. I'm honour to be your first. I want you see this." he said as he removed her hands from her face

Riley looked down to see how his shaft going inside of her.

"Riles, this might hurt cause I'm your first." he said he kissed on the forehead

Riley nodded and wrapped arms around his neck. Farkle lifted her legs up to his shoulder for easier access.

With one hard push, he broke her hymen. Riley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shh, baby. It'll be over soon." he cooed

Riley felt her pussy clenching for dear life. The pain. was unbearable. She closed her eyes, praying the pain would gone.

"I'm going to start moving, so you won't feel the pain as much."

Farkle started to move his thrusts slowly. He wanted Riley to be more comfortable with it.

"Faster.. Farks.. deeper.." she groaned

Farkle obliges to her wants. He picked up the pace, with thrust his balls hits her ass. The faster and deeper he went Riley began to be uncontrollable.

"See Farkle, this is what you do to me. Go faster and harder. Milk me!" Riley moaned

He thrusted faster and harder into her tight pussy. Riley's body was in ecstasy, Farkle felt he was close to exploding.

"Riles, I'm ready to cum!"

"Wait, don't cum yet Farks!" she said

**OoOoOoO**

Literally annoyed, Smackle call her boyfriend one last time. Once again, she was sent to his voicemail.

"Farkle Minkus. Where the fuck are you? I've been waiting for you almost two hours! If your not coming then I'm taking a taxi. I'll see you at home." she screamed at her phone

Fed up, Smackle angrily hung up her phone as she couldn't wait come home and give her boyfriend a piece of her mind.

**OoOoOoO**

Riley stood up, swatted her knees and started rubbing the entrance of her pussy at Farkle's shaft.

"Riles, please don't tease me. My cock needs your tight pussy." he moaned

She slid down and took all of him in her, once again. His shaft felt the tightness of her pussy.

riding Farkle's shaft like a cowgirl. Her pussy clenches with each of Farkle's thurst. He held her hips in place, he kept thrusting as his balls hit her ass.

"I'm close, Riles. I need to release." he moaned

"I'm close too. Release it, inside of me. Let's your semen coat my pussy's wall!"

At the same time, they climaxed into each other as Farkle's hips thursted into her one final time. Riley's back arched in pure blissed.

Riley removed herself from his shaft, collasped beside him and fell asleep. He saw his semen oozing out of her.

Farkle smiled. He got up from the bed, went to closet to grabbed blanket and her cover with it and laid with her. Farkle gently caresses her face and leaned in to kiss Riley goodnight.

"I really wish it was us, Riles." Farkle's last thought before he fell asleep

**OoOoOoO**

At 1am, Riley woke up and she had major headache. She had forgot she was light drinker, then she looked around, realized she was wasn't in her own bed and that she was naked.

"What fuck had she done?" she thought

She turned her head to the right and saw her best friend naked next to her. Riley realized that she had sex with her best friend/friend's boyfriend. She felt so ashamed that quickly she picked up her clothes, got dressed and ran out of his apartment.

As she left Farkle's apartment, she ran into Smackle in the elevator.

"Riley?" Smackle asked

OH SHIT.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


End file.
